King Tut
King Tut (bürgerlich Prof. William Omaha McElroy) ist ein wiederkehrender Antagonist in der Kult-Fernsehserie Batman, die zwischen 1966 und 1968 produziert wurde. Der liebenswürdige Yale-Professor für Ägyptologie mit seinem kriminellen Alter-Ego King Tut hat seinen Ursprung nicht in den Comics, sondern wurde eigens für die Serie kreiert und gehört zu den wenigen Schurken, die mit einer eigenen Hintergrundgeschichte und sogar einem bürgerlichen Namen ausgestattet wurden. Verkörpert wurde der verrückte Pharao vom Oscar- und Golden Globe-nominierten US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Victor Buono (*1938, †1982). Mit seiner lauten, volltönenden Baritonstimme und seinen ausladenden Maßen von über 140 Kilogramm bei einer Körpergröße von 1,93m verlieh er “seinem Schurken“ ein im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes überlebensgroßes Format. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Wolfgang Völz (*1930, †2018) synchronisiert. Charakterbiographie Hintergrund Prof. William O. McElroy war ein unbescholtener, liebenswürdiger Ägyptologe und Professor an der renommierten Yale Universität. Während eines Studentenaufstandes kam es zu einem unglücklichen Unfall, bei dem er einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf erhielt. Dadurch erlitt er eine seltene Form von Amnesie in Kombination mit Persönlichkeitstransfer. Fortan hielt er sich für die Reinkarnation des despotischen altägyptischen Königs Tut und sah als solcher ganz Gotham City als sein wiedererstandenes Königreich an und forderte die Herrschaft über die Stadt als sein Geburtsrecht ein. Seither markieren Batman und Robin in seinen Augen das eine große Hindernis auf seinem wahnwitzigen Weg zur absoluten Macht. Tut-ale Schreckensherrschaft Während seines ersten Auftretens, plant der verrückte Pharao, Gothams Bürger mit den Schreckensvisionen einer gewaltigen goldenen Sphinx im Gotham Central Park in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, um seine irren Herrschaftsansprüche zu konsolidieren. Mit seinen als “Tutlinge“ bezeichneten Handlangern, gelingt es ihm, Batman in einem Verlies in eine gewaltige Urne zu sperren und zu versuchen, ihn mit der antiken Kieselfolter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben- und zu einem geistlosen Diener zu machen. Bei ihrem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen plant King Tut, aus versteinerten Überresten eine ausgestorbene Skarabäus-Art wiederzuerwecken, um aus diesen ein Serum namens “Abu Raubu Simbu Tu“ zu gewinnen, mit dem er die Bürger Gothams zu seinen willenlosen Sklaven machen will. King Tut macht abermals von sich reden als er die schöne Millionärstochter Lisa Carlson, verkleidet als Cleopatra, von einem Kostümball entführt und ein horrendes Lösegeld fordert um, wie er sagt, “die Hypothek für seine Pyramide bezahlen zu können“. Als Batman zu ihrer Rettung eilt, wird er von Tut und seinen Handlangern in einen Sarkophag gesperrt und in einem Wasserbassin versenkt, während Robin im “königlichen Öl, Koch- und Brat-Raum“ in einem riesigen Kessel voll siedendem Öl knusprig gebraten werden soll. Bald darauf taucht der verrückte Pharao wieder in Gotham auf und gibt sich als geläuterter Prophet, der medienwirksam Verbrechen vorhersagt, um diese zu verhindern. Er ist sich außerdem sicher, dass Batman und Bruce Wayne ein- und dieselbe Person sind und fordert diese auf gemeinsam vor laufenden Kameras in Erscheinung zu treten. Nachdem er abermals aus dem psychiatrischen Flügel des Gotham City Staatsgefängnisses ausgebrochen ist, kauft King Tut das Land, das an den Grund und Boden von Wayne Manor grenzt, unter dem er einen Vorrat an Nilanium, dem härtesten und seltensten Metall der Welt gefunden zu haben glaubt. Es gelingt ihm und seinen Schergen, einen Minenschacht bis unter Bruce Waynes Anwesen zu graben und tatsächlich brechen sie durch die Spezialabschirmung und finden sich inmitten der Bathöhle wieder. Während Batman und Robin seine “Tutlinge“ ausschalten, rast der schwergewichtige Pharao den Tunnel entlang zurück, um seine sensationelle Entdeckung in die Welt hinaus zu schreien. Doch noch ehe er Batmans Geheimnis verraten kann, sorgt seine laute, polternde Stimme für einen Einsturz des nur unzureichend gesicherten Schachtes. Ein auf seinen Kopf herabfallender Steinbrocken lässt King Tut in den Tiefen von Professor McElroys Unterbewusstsein verschwinden, der sich nur verwirrt fragt, was er in ägyptischer Tracht in einem Stollen zu schaffen hat, wo er doch eigentlich eine Vorlesung vor seinen Studenten halten sollte. Erscheinungsbild William McElroy ist ein großer, schwergewichtiger, sanftmütiger Mann mit strahlend blauen Augen und dunkelblondem Haar. Er ist üblicherweise in einen schwarzen Professoren-Talar gekleidet und trägt einen dick gepolsterten dunklen Bowler auf dem Kopf, der ihn vor den verheerenden Gehirnerschütterungen schützen soll, die zur Entfesselung seiner kriminellen zweiten Persönlichkeit führen. Als King Tut hat er ein ausgesprochen exaltiertes und aufbrausendes Wesen und trägt meist ein mit einem goldenen Skarabäus geschmücktes Nemes-Kopftuch, selten eine Chepresch-Krone. Sein Kinn ziert ein breiter goldfarbener Zeremonialbart und in seinen Verstecken läuft er immer wieder mit Krummstab und Flagellum, als Amtsinsignien, in den Händen umher. Ansonsten ist er in weite weiße Leinengewänder gehüllt, mit reichverziertem Lendenwickel, goldenem Hals- und Armschmuck sowie zahlreiche Juwelenringe und offene Sandalen. Darüber trägt er häufig einen wallenden mit bunten Federn geschmückten- oder goldbestickten roten Umhang. Auftritte In der Serie Obwohl King Tut nicht den Comic-Abenteuern entstammte, sondern eigens für die Serie erschaffen wurde, erfreute sich der schwergewichtige, schurkische Pharao so großer Beliebtheit, dass er es als einziger der “hauseigenen“ Gegenspieler immerhin auf insgesamt neun Auftritte in allen drei Staffeln brachte. * Staffel 1: ** Episode 27 – Der verrückte Pharao, Teil 1 (The Curse Of Tut) ** Episode 28 – Der verrückte Pharao, Teil 2 (The Pharaoh’s In A Rut) * Staffel 2: ** Episode 41 – Tut ruft – Batman rennt, Teil 1 (The Spell Of Tut) ** Episode 42 – Tut ruft – Batman rennt, Teil 2 (Tut’s Case Is Shut) ** Episode 87 – Großer König vom Nil, Teil 1 (King Tut’s Coup) ** Episode 88 – Großer König vom Nil, Teil 2 (Batman’s Waterloo) * Staffel 3: ** Episode 100 – Der schlimmste Tut von allen (The Unkindest Tut Of All) ** Episode 117 – Tief, Tiefer, Tut (I’ll Be A Mummy’s Uncle) * Gastauftritt: ** Episode 119 – Aus Cassandras Hexenküche (The Entrancing Dr. Cassandra) *** In dieser Episode plant die Schurkin Dr. Cassandra Gothams übelste Ganoven aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Unter ihnen King Tut, Catwoman, Joker, Riddler, Pinguin und Egghead. Weder King Tut, noch einer der anderen namhaften Schurken wurde von den eigentlichen Darstellern verkörpert, sondern von Doubles bzw. Stuntleuten gespielt. Weitere Auftritte * 2008-11 – Batman: The Brave and the Bold: King Tut hat einen stummen Cameo-Auftritt in der Episode “Der Tag des dunklen Ritters“ (“''Day of the Dark Knight!“). Aus lizenzrechtlichen Gründen wird er in dieser Serie schlicht “Der Pharao“ genannt. * 2013-16 – '''Batman ’66': Die dreißigteilige Comic-Reihe von DC ist im Stil der Fernsehserie gezeichnet und beinhaltet auch Auftritte King Tuts. * 2016 – Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders: Neben den prominentesten Vertretern der sog. “Rogues-Gallery“ der Fernsehserie wie Egghead, Mr. Freeze und Louie the Lilac, hat auch King Tut einen Cameo-Auftritt im großen Finale, in dem es darum geht, den außer Kontrolle geratenen Batman wieder zur Räson zu bringen. * 2017 – Batman vs. Two-Face: Während der Ermittlungen, ob der wiederhergestellte Bezirksstaatsanwalt Harvey Dent doch wieder als sein kriminelles Alter-Ego Two-Face unterwegs ist, gerät das Dynamische Duo auch an King Tut, der sich mit ihnen einen harten Kampf liefert und versucht, sie in Urnen eingesperrt im Fundament der in Bau befindlichen “Pyramid Towers“ einzubetonieren, ehe er durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf wieder zu seinem harmlosen Ich als Geschichtsprofessor zurückfindet. Sonstiges * In einem Interview äußerte sich Victor Buono zu seiner Darstellung des King Tut mit den Worten: “''Bei Batman war es mir erlaubt, das zu tun, was man uns Schauspieler zu vermeiden gelehrt hat – Übertreiben.“ (“''Being on Batman allowed me to do something we actors are taught never to do – overact.“) * Batman-Darsteller Adam West bezeichnete King Tut in seinen Memoiren “Back to the Batcave“ als den einzig wirklich gut geschriebenen Schurken, der eigens für die Serie geschaffen worden war. * Die Grundzüge King Tuts waren ein direktes Vorbild für den 1979 erstmals in Erscheinung tretenden Batman-Gegner Maximilian “Maxie“ Zeus, erdacht von Denny O’Neil und Don Newton. Dieser ist ein auf griechische Mythologie spezialisierter Geschichtslehrer, der sich, seitdem er den Verstand verlor, selbst für Göttervater Zeus hält und die Herrschaft über Gotham beansprucht. * Die Doppelfolge Der verrückte Pharao markiert die Geburtsstunde von Batmans zum Kult gewordenen “''Batusi''“-Tanz, der seither zahllose Male imitiert und persifliert wurde - am berühmtesten: die Tanzszene von John Travolta und Uma Thurman in Quentin Tarantinos "Pulp Fiction" von 1994. Galerie tut-insignia.png|King Tut mit Chepresch-Krone und den Amtsinsignien seiner Pharaonenwürde tut-batusi.jpg|King Tut setzt Batman der antiken Kieselfolter aus, um seinen Verstand auszulöschen File:tut-vowing.jpg|King Tut schwört Batman und Robin ewige Feindschaft tut-promo-1.png|Hinter den Kulissen: Publicityfoto von Victor Buono als King Tut tut-promo-3.png|Hinter den Kulissen: Publicityfoto von Victor Buono als King Tut tut-promo-2.jpg|Hinter den Kulissen: Publicityfoto von Victor Buono als King Tut tut-bat66-comics-2.jpg|King Tut in den Batmania '66-Comics king-tut_brave-bold.jpg|King Tut in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, aus lizenzrechtlichen Gründen als "Pharao" bezeichnet king-tut_bm-vs-tf-1.png|King Tut in Batman vs. Two-Face, 2017 en:King Tut (DC) Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Bösewicht aus Komödie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Dissoziativ Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gefallener Held Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Jähzornig